Broken
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: "A wise person once said; 'only justice will bring peace'," She paused before smirking, her blood red eyes seem to brighten viscously. "...I couldn't agree more." When Scott remember's some things from the past, he never thought he'd fall in love with what used to be. (Scott/OC)
1. Preface

**A/N: Yes! You my friends are lucky! You get another story from me! Muahahaha! Any who, to my horror, there are hardly any Scott/Oc stories And I am for one pissed! So...my fourteen year old mind has decided to create another Scott/Oc story! Yaaaaayy! So I hope you enjoy this twist on things! Oh, and please leave some reviews! I continue my stories because I have such awesome reviews from you guys! So REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story idea and my OC.**

**P.S: Follow me on polyvore if you want to chat! My user is when-zombies-rule-the-world !**

**Preface**

_The thirteen year old trailed behind his mothers tall figure as they curved around into another isle in the store. His tan fingers pushed back his moppy mahogany hair from his vision and to his dismay, he realized him and his mother were in the ladies undergarments isle. His wide amber eyes widen, he turned to see some older kids laughing at him, narrowing his eyes he realized it was Jackson and his lacrosse buddies._

_Jackson, the kid he's hated since kindergarten, was there in the store seeing him in this embarrassing moment. Sighing at his dismay he turned his body toward his mother when he felt her tap his shoulder to get his attention. "Scott, I'm going in the other real quick to get some things. Stay. Here." She demanded. Scott knew he was alway's trouble when around his best friend Stiles and smirked inwardly._

_"Okay." He responded while shrugging his shoulders._

_"I mean it Scott. I don't want to look up and see that you have decide to ride the lawnmower that was for display!" She whisper-yelled not trying to draw attention._

_Scott sighed loudly, "That was one time! Plus, Stiles dared me to do it!" He half whined._

_"I don't care! Stay here!" Then she was off, leaving him rolling his big amber he was free he turned around only to see Jackson and his follower's walking up toward him. Scott groaned quietly not wanting to deal with what was coming. Slowly he raised his head to meet Jackson's blue ones thatwere gleaming with mischief. A smirk found it's way across Jacksons flawless face as he now stood in front of Scott. Scott mentally agreed that Jackon's height intiminated him and decided to stand a little taller._

_"Hello ya little shit!" Jackson's arrogant voice said "Hey? Where's the other one?" He chuckled._

_Scott glared in reply, "Oh, so-what's his name-Biles isn't here?" Jackon taunted_

_."His name is Stiles." Scott growled._

_His followers chuckled and Jackon mocked a face, "Ooh protective now is she?" They chuckled again._

_"What do you want Jackson?" Scott half groaned."For you," He flicked Scott's forehead "To disappear from existence."_

_"piss off Jackson." Scott growled and turned to walk away. He was suddenly grabbed roughly by the back of his hoodie and yelped in suprise."Aw..how cute, puppy's got some bark." Jackson mocked "What no mommy and daddy to protect you this time?"_

_"At least I have some parents, where are yours?" Scott knew it was a low blow but he couldn't give a shit right now. He wasEverything fell silent, Scott was spun around to see Jacksons furious face and knew, shit had hit the fan._

_"What'd you say ya little shit!?" He yelled and shook Scott roughly by his collar. Jackson raised his fist and Scott closed his eyes perparing for the pain that would happen._

_Only, it never did._

_"Hey! Stop it right now!" A feminine voice rang out._

_Scott opened his eyes and turned his head to see a girl as tall as he was with fiery curly red locks that smothered her body covering her back and leading down to her waist. She wore a Parisian blue keyhole dress with white polka-dots that when a little way's past her behind, a mid-way white sleeve shrug jacket, A sliver plated locket with a belcher chain on a black velvet ribbon chocker was on her neck, Scott's eye's travled down her long creamy legs that were covered by black floral tattoo stockings, and her feet were covered by brown studded combat boots. Her angry emerald eyes zoned in on Jacksons fist._

_"What do you think your doing with my brother!?" She cried. Jackson looked up confused as did Scott. Scott knew he didn't have a sister and especially one not as hot as her!_

_"Put him down, now!" She shouted, her curls bouncing with her movements._

_"You have a sister?!" Jackson asked incredulously to Scott but focused on they beauty in front of him._

_"Juuuh..." Was Scott's answer._

_"I'll have ya'll know I am!" Her southern accent boomed toward them. She cocked her hip to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Now, ya'll wouldn't want we to call the police on ya'll now woud we?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow._

_Jackson looked at her before glaring at Scott and shoving him to the ground. Scott landed heavy on his tail bone groaning in pain. "Count yourself luck ya little leech." He growled before stumping off with his followers who glared at Scott too. Now he was left with the beautiful stranger who had a bored look in her eyes. He opened his mouth to thank her but before he could even get a word out she had turned her back and began walking off. Scott stood up and began to follow the red head._

_"Hey wait!" He called out as he followed her. Her pace sped up and she turned sharply into the candy isle as if he wasn't even talking and began looking at diferent Pop Rock flavors. Picking out a blue-rasberry packet and a strawberry one she began to walk off only to stop at the call of his voice._

_"Could you just wait!?" He shouted. She turned around with an annoyed look?_

_"What?" She huffed and Scott was shocked by her sudden change of attitude._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"You're goin' to have to be a lil' more specific." She rolled her emerald eyes and began to walk off again but Scott caught up to her._

_"Why save me?"_

_The red head stopped for a moment in thought, "No one deserves to be beaten...I would know." She said the last part so softly he almost missed it._

_"But-"_

_"Just go home Scott!" She cut him off._

_Scott faltered, " Ho-How do you know my name? We've never met." _

_Her green eyes widen realizing what she'd said, "We have, you just can't remember." She said too lowly for him to hear. She took off running down the isle leaving him there._

_"Wait!" He went to run when a voice called after him._

_"Scott." _

_Everything around him was fading._

_"Scott...!"_

_Objects became blurs until they turned black. _

"SCOTT!"

Scott shot up from his sleep, his head connected with something hard. He groaned in pain placing his hand to his forehead, the object he'd hit too began to groan and he realized it wasn't an object but was a person. Scott rubbed his sleepy eyes and groaned, "Isaac?"

Isaac groaned in pain also, pushed his sandy locks away from his face with a glare and handed his cellphone to Scott who looked at the caller ID and groaned some more. He yanked the phone out of Isaac's grasp before placing it to his ear.

"What is it Stiles?" He growled.

"Dude! where the hell have you been?! I've called you like six times!" Stiles exclaimed through the phone.

"Stiles," Scott began "Some people like to sleep in on saturday's." Was his sarcastic reply.

"Yeah, yeah whatever look! You and Isasc need to come to my house right now!

"But it's barely six o'clock!" Scott whined.

"It's important!" Stiles argued.

"What could be so important?!"

"Rogues!" Stiles screamed in the phone!

Scott's face immediately hardened. Rogue werewolves had begun to appear a month after the Nemetont had power again and began to draw other supernatural beings to it like a moth to a flame or more like a beacon. Hence the name Beacon Hills. Scott through his blanket's off of him.

"I'll be there in twenty."

"Ten!" Stiles shouted and hung up.

Scott sighed before looking at Isaac and then the rising sun. Trouble had already begun again in Beacon Hills and he just knew, that this might hurt.


	2. New Girl

**A/N: Hey guy's! So it seems that I already got a few favorites and follows on this story and I for one think that is great! So PLEASE keep the them coming! Follow me on Polyvore and Pinterest if you have accounts on either of those Websites! Ask for my users and i'll give them to you. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC.**

**Chapter 1: New Girl.**

When Scott and Isaac arrived at Stiles' house, Ethan and Aiden were already there looking bored out of their minds. Ethan was sprawled out on Stiles' floor while Aiden was rummaging through Stiles' stuff. Stiles' came walking out of the bathroom and immediately began to freak out, flailings his limbs everywhere almost hitting Isaac in the process.

"When the hell did you two show up?!" He pointed at the twins.

"Five seconds after you went to the bathroom." Aiden replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, okay." Stiles rolled his brown eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

Scott rubbed his temples trying to ease away the headache that was becoming more painful as the two bickered back and forth. He couldn't remeber his dream, but he felt like he was suppose too. This had become a frequent thing a month ago. He started to have vivid dreams but began to forget them as soon as he would wake up. To him it was becoming aggravating, and it was like some thing was purposely blocking him from remembering.

"So why'd you call us over here? What's the sitch?" Ethan asked, rolling over on his back to get a better view.

"'What's the _sitch'_?" Stiles scoffed "Who are you Kim Possible?"

"Stiles! Just get on with it!" Isaac growled.

"Okay, okay! jeez..." He went over to his dresser and pulled out a folder that contained several crime scene photos. He splayed the photo's over his computer desk that contained multiple pictures of dead bodies with their stomachs ripped open. "Now, we know that theses are each of the rogue werewolves that we've found dead. Each either with their throats torn open or their intestines ripped out." He picked up a picture that had a man on it, most likely in his twenties who's throat was torn out with several deep scratch mark scattering his face.

"This is the most recent one. My Dad, since he finally knows up you guy's, gave this too me thinking it may be supernatural. Turns out he was right," He pointed to the picture "Loook around the edges of where the throat was torn open, what do you see."

Scott dragged the picture toward him, the others crowded around him. Scott was able to mack out five punctue marks around the open neck. Almost how a child draws a cloud with little humps. "Someone ripped his throat out with their hand." He said incredulously

"More like something. Look at his face. It's ike something took chunks out of him!" Stiles excaimed while looking at the jagged claw marks that looked as if they hit his brain. Stiles shuddered.

"And that's not all..." He pulled out a plastic bag with one huge black feather inside, that was at lease two feet. Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you do? Shave a turkey?" Isaac pointed to the bag.

"No," Stiles sighed "My Dad was able to snatch this from the crime scene before anyone else was able to see it. I have a feeling that whatever did this to the rogues was connected to this." He held up the the bag and thrusted it toward Scott. He took the large feather out of the platic bag and trailed his fingers down the soft bristles. He put it under his nose and sniffed it. A startling sneeze came from him, causing Stiles to jump away.

"Whoa dude, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"That was weired." Was all Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"I...I can't explain it." Scott sighed and handed the feather over to Ethan who began to cough viscously when he smelt it.

"I think I can." Ethan threw the feather down on the ground. "It smell's like cayenne pepper." He sniffed still coughing some.

Isaac's head snapped, "Well whatever it is it obviously knows that theres werewolves in Beacon Hills."

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked.

"Because, cayenne pepper is sometimes used to keep dogs off of peoples lawns." Isaac said and brushed his fingers through his sandy hair. His pack mates were confused. Isaac sighed, "When I was little, there used to be this dog that would always come by and take a shit on our yard," Stiles mumbled something along the lines of 'How ironic' earning a glare from Scott. "Camden decided he'd had enough of cleaning after it so he'd used to always sift some cayenne pepper out on our lawn. After that the dog never came back." I saac finished his story.

"So what your saying is, someone is covering their scent with cayenne pepper to keep us off their trail?" Stiles snorted "Their asses must be burning."

Ignoring Stiles last comment, Scott took a the large feather and placed it back in the bag. "So what I'm trying to figure out is, is this thing helping us or causing more trouble?"

**...**

It was the first day of a new school year. But going to school was the last thing on Scott's mind as he pulled up on his bike into the parking lot, right next to the twins bikes. He was senoir now but still couldn't get his life back on track with all the supernatural things that kept happening all around him. Derek had moved, giving him control as an Alpha. A true one at that. The one girl he'd truly loved was now with one of his best friends, the darkness surrounding his heart was trying to take over. But he was too strong for it and kept it at bay.

Hands suddenly slapped on his leather jacket causing him to turn slightly only to see Stiles with a goofy grin. They pulled out their schedules to see if they got the same classs, already knowing that they did each year. Someone replaced their English teacher again which was good, and he could make out a good hefty number of freshman. But al and all he was glad this was his last year.

Lydia came bounding up to them with an excited grin, the two boys looked at her confused at why she was so happy. Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm so happy?"

Scott looked at eachother, "Um, why are you so happy?" They asked in unison.

"Because," She drawled out "Our old friend from middle school is starting back today as a senoir!" She squealed.

"Who?" Scott looked around confused.

"Don't tell me you don't remember her! You two were basically glued at the hip. Her names Anna. Anna Panic."

Stiles looked at Scott confused and shrugged, "Sorry Lydia, I'm pretty sure we don't know an 'Anna Panic'." Stiles said slowly as if she were mental.

"Ugh!" Lydia groaned "Yes you do! Just, whatever!" She stomped off ti her first period.

"Okay...That was weird." Stiles said and Scott nodded. "I mean I'm pretty sure I don't know an Anna Panic."

Scott felt as if he should of remembered but he couldn't A flash a red appeared in his mind but he shrugged it off before he could think anything of it. Scott sighed, "The bell is about to ring. We should get going, don't want to be late." Stiles nodded in agreement and headed to their first class which was History.

They managed to snatch a seat next to eachother and pulled out their binders. The new History teacher walked in who was a male with an attitude that said strict. Scott just knew he wasn't going to like this teacher. The man stood at the front of his class and spoke with a voice that chilled everyone. Scott goid feel his senses yelling Danger.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Dartmoor, you may call me Mr. D if that is easiest for your simple minds to comprehend." He sneered, "In my class there will be no tomfoolery, no late work, no texting," He snatched a phone out of a kids hands who groaned "If you can follow that, we won't have a problem." He went sit down when a knock sounded on the door.

With a sigh Mr. Dartmoor got up and opened the door, "Ah, you must be the new student they told me about." He said. Scott couldn't see the person since Mr. Dartmoor's tall body was blocking his view.

"Yes, Mr..." Scott heard paper crinkling "Dartmoor." The female finished.

"I hope you being late wonlt become a regulat thing." Mr. Dartmoor said strickly.

"No sir." The female said.

Mr. Dartmoor let her through and Scot was baffled by her beauty. She had red curly hair that smothered her body framing her face, she wore a lace front belted shirt dress that, the top was covered by a sky blue round neck long sleeve pullover, an antique brass pendent watch hung from her nech along with a silver plated heart locket with a belcher chain connected to a black velvet ribbon chocker, a coral crochet across the shoulder body bag hung from her shoulder, a bronze colored locket ring stood out boadly on her finger, her feet were covered by tan banjo boots.

"Hi, I'm Anna, as you can tell by my accent I'm southern and from a little town in florida called Hernando that you would drive right by, I love red roses and I hope to be friends with alk of ya'll!" Anna introduced herself, blowing a strand of her curly red hair out of her face. She took a seat right next too Scott. She glanced at him smirking a bit and faced her attention back on Mr. Dartmoor. Scott was baffled by her beauty. But the thing that really got him, was the smell of cayenne pepper on her.

Also, that she had no heartbeat.


	3. Poisoned

**A/N: Hi! So sorry that I've been late with all my stories. I've just been super busy, I have a question for ya'll, how do you get a really cute guy that you have a lot in common with to go out with you? PLEASE HELP ME! Anywho I hope you like this chapter that I've been working on, leave a review please. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC.**

**Chapter 2: Poisoned**

After the aggravating hour of cayenne pepper bothering Scott's nose, the bell rung and Scott wasted no time dragging Stiles out of his seat and into the nearest boys bathroom. Stiles let out an unmanly yelp and rubbed his shoulder groaning in pain.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles whined.

"She had no heartbeat!" Scott whisper-yelled.

"Who?"

"The girl!"

"What girl!?" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott huffed "Anna, the girl that was sitting next to me!"

Stiles blinked for a moment until a goofy smirk slid across his face, "Oh you mean the hot babe that was totally checking me out." He blew hot breath on his nails and rubbed them on his jean jacket.

"Oh my god, she was not checking you out! If anything she was checking me out!" Scott shook his head "That's not the point, the point is we need to stay away from her until we know a little more about her."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, maybe we can get Danny to hack into the school's system to pull up any files there are of her?" He suggested.

"Yeah maybe," The bell rung signalling them that they only had five minutes to get to class. They walked out of the bathroom and Stiles drew an intake of breath, Scott gave him a questioning look before Stiles pointed toward the lockers. Scott turned his head to see Anna talking and laughing with Danny as if they were best friends.

"Shit." Scott cursed under his breath. He watched as Danny kissed her cheek before bidding her a goodbye. Anna turned and smirked at both of them before turning on her heal and walking toward her second period. Scott glared at her retreating form.

"Great, so what? Now she's one step ahead of us?" Stiles aske.

"Maybe."

Scott texted the rest of the pack telling them to stay away from Anna anyway possible. The rest of the day past on slowly for Scott as he worried about what would come next. At lunch he slid down on his seat at the table with Siles, Isaac, Allison, Ethan, Aiden and Lydia. Sighing slightly he pulled an apple from his bag and bit down, humming in contentment.

"So, why do you want us to stay away from Anna?" Isaac asked while popping an icebreaker into his mouth.

"What!?" Lydia shrieked earning some looks from other people, "Why do we need to stay away from Anna? She's my best friend." Lydia said a little more quietly.

"Lydia, she may be dangerous." Allison said.

"Yeah an so was my ex who was a homicidal lizard! Not to mention, I'm dating a werewolf! An Alpha at that." She glared.

Scott sighed, "We don't know what she is or how strong she is. For all we know she could be as strong as Jennifer was!"

"I've got an idea," They looked at Aiden who pulled Lydia closer to him "Why don't we just kill her now? Why risk the fact that she could wipe us all out?" He sneered.

"Like I said, we don't know anything yet. Don't do anything reckless Aiden." Scott said, standing up slowly glaring at Aiden.

"Your not my Alpha." Aiden Snarled.

"No. I'm not. I'm a true Alpha, percisely a different one with darkness surrounding his heart who won't hesitate to kill you if you become reckless and sloppy." Scott's facial features seemed to darkened and honestly it did scare Aiden a bit but he wouldn't let that show.

"Whatever, but when she ends up killing one of us because you can't make up her mind, don't come crying to me." Aiden through on his leather jacket before stomping out. Lydia huffed before trying to call him back. When he didn't come back she turned to Scott with an angry glare.

"Great look what you did! Do you know how hard I work to keep him happy?!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Actually no, we really don't want to have that thing you call 'hard working' in our heads, thank you." Stiles said dryly.

At night, Aiden followed behind Anna as she walked home even though Scott had repeatedly told him not to do anything reckless. He planned to kill her before she could do anything thinking it was for the greater good of the pack when actually he was only protecting himself. Of course he thought of Lydia too, not wanting her to get hurt. Raising an eyebrow, he saw Anna curve into a dark alleyway with only one street light to illuminate it. A perfect opportunity for him to corner her, his stealth allowed him to follow her quietly, But as soon as he turned to the corner he saw that she was standing there waiting on him with her face a void from any emotion.

She tilted her head to the side, her curls following her movements, she narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, "You know, Aiden, your not really good at following people. I knew you were following me a mile ago." She said.

"What are you?" Aiden snarled, bearing his teeth and turning flashing his eyes fluorescent red.

"Just a decoy." She hummed happily. With that Aiden raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head hard enough to send him to the ground. He tried to get up but slumped back down as his vision began to get blurry. The sound of heels clacking behind had him turn his head slightly but enough to see a set of black knee high, high heeled boots coming into view. His eyes followed to see a pair of bright red eyes peering pack at him but he could not see the face that they were on because of a long hood that cast a shadow over their face.

"Hmm..." A husky yet feminine voice hummed, "He was going to kill you." The foot of the person kicked him over on his stomach.

"Yes, he was. But it would do no good, you'd just make more of me wouldn't you?" Anna's voice rang through Aiden's ears.

"Most likely." The voice said in a bored tone. Aiden was picked up roughly by the collar, his head swung foward and he saw bright red eyes narrowed at him. The hooden figure flicked her hand out creating long black nails that were different from werewolf nails and looked sharper as they gleamed in the street light.

The hooded figure stuck the tip of their nails over where is heart would be before pressing down a bit, Aiden hissed in pain. "Oh don't worry, this will only hurt a bit," The hooded figure hummed. "But what comes next, even more so."

The figure slammed there claws down almost touching Aiden's heart, he was able to make out a wicked smirk on the hooded figures face before unbelievable pain overwelmed his body and a blood curddling scream tore from his throat.


	4. Breakable

**A/N: Hi! Ugh I am sooooo sick I mean it is embarrassing when you sneeze so loud during a test in class and everyone looks at you and your like "Oh you heard that?" with a dumbass expression on your face. Has that ever happened to you? Because it's to me repeatedly! *sigh* but I was able to conjure up enough energy to write this chapter for you guys so yippie! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC.**

**Chapter 3: Breakable**

Ethan was worried. No furious, furious with worry. Aiden had been gone for six hours without telling Ethan where he'd gone and he never did that. Ethan knew something was wrong as soon as he saw his brothers bike abandoned in the school parking lot and Ethan knew Aiden cherrished his bike. Sometimes more than Lydia. So here Ethan was, climbing up the stairs to Scott's porch to ask for his help on finding his assumed missing brother, he new it was late, very late, but he was worried. Accidentally he knocked over one of the garden nomes with his foot and swore under his breath. Ethan raised his burly fist to knock on the door before it swung open revealing Melissa Mccall with a new silver bat raised in her curled fist and Scott's peeping head. Ethan stepped back a bit in suprise.

"Ethan?" Scott asked.

"Ethan!" Melissa huffed in relief before lowering the bat and stomping off to another back room.

"What the hell!? Do either of you even play base ball?" He asked incredulously.

Scott sighed before running his hand through his mahogany hair, "I tried to her that I recognized the scent and knew it was you but since the Darach," He leaned down closer to Ethan "she's kind of been more if a protective control-freak." He shuddered.

"I heard that!" Melissa shouted from the back room causing Scott to chuckle his eyes a bit.

"So, what's wrong? Why are you out this late? Is Aiden with you?" He fired off questions toward Ethan.

Ethan sighed, "I was kind of hoping you could help me with that last one, but obviously you haven't seen him."

"What's wrong?" Scott's voice was now serious and hard, He look toward Ethan with worrisome filled eyes.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm sure he's fine." Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets before turning to walk off toward his bike that he had parked a few blocks down. A hand clasped on his shoulder causing him to turn around.

"I'll help you find him." Scott said before reaching to grab his jacket.

"I said it's fine. I'll find him on my own." Ethan said.

"Hey, we're pack now." Scott said "I'll help you he insisted. Ethan sighed reluctantly before nodding. Scott grabbed his jacket and the keys to his motor-bike before closing the door behind him.

Scott followed behind Ethan on his own bike with his brows furrowed and teeth clenched. 'Pack was family' he thought continuously, even though Ethan and Aiden use to be part of of a different pack they were part of his now, and it was his responsibility to look after them. He sped down the silent street that was only illuminated by sparse street lights and the crescent moon. Shifting his grears on his bikes he stopped just as Ethan did outside a recked down apartment building. Scott raised an eyebrow as he swung his leg of his bike and stood next to Ethan who was already off his.

"I had followed his scent here a few hours ago," Ethan said lowly "I was going to go in but that's when I felt it."

"Felt what?" Scott questioned immediately.

"Darkness." Ethan growled, "But also, like something has broken our bond."

"Meaning?" Scott asked.

"I can't feel him anymore. It's like he's completely vanished off the face of the earth!" He growled angrily.

_Flap._

Scott's head snapped toward the eerie broken down building, he heard Something, he was sure he did. Scott's wolf ruffled it's fur arching it's back that Scott recognized as on edge. Scott got this bad feeling from the building. The exact same feeling that he felt every day around his heart. His hand cluctched his chest right where he could feel it the most. His heart.

Scott sighed and looked up at the building, "I have a feeling."

Ethan snorted, "What is it?"

"A bad one."

Ethan nodded slowly and proceeded inside with Scott by his side. Scott cringed as he smelt rotting wood when he stepped into the building cobwebs stuck to his skin as he peeled it off like dry pigskin. The old shredded floor boards creaked with every step he and Ethan took into the old apartment building created an even more odd aura around them.

Scott looked up and saw sevral rows of square stairs and the ceiling had a hole blown through it letting the moons light shine through directly to the center where he was standing. The chilly night air blew through his hair, and thats when he and Ethan both smelt it. Aiden.

"Scott he's here! I smell him!" Ethan shouted before running up the steps.

"I do too bu-wait!" Scott called after him as he ran up the stairs behind him.

Ethan darted to the third level in a blur of moving limbs, he stopped and sniffed giving Scott a chance to catch up with him before he turned and kicked the door down right next to him. It's creaked as it slammed to the ground sspreading dust everywhere, blurring Ethan and Scott's vision. When finally cleared up Ethan let out a sharp gasp at what he saw.

Aiden was hanging from an old dusty chandelier with a wilted rope. His clothes were shredded down to his shoes, five deep wounds were bleeding heavily with black blood that was slowly filling Aidens lungs. He coughed up black blood, his eyes open and held something that Ethan hadn't seen since they were omega's. Fear. Aiden's hand were also bound by rope and he struggled weakly to get them off, Scott watched wide-eyed frozen in spot as the rope tightened more by itself around his wrist and neck.

"What. The. Hell..." Scott was about to chatge and save Aiden when his eyes followed to black dust surrounding Aiden. Ethan didn't hesitant to run toward his brother, "Ethan wait!"

Ethan slammed into an invisible force, a sound that resembled a gong shook the ground creating golden light that threw him back and scent him spiraling into the wall next to Scott. The plaster underneath Ethan cracked tremendously as he roared in pain.

"Don't just stand there!" Ethan roared at Scott "Help him!" He cried.

Scott wolfed out and raised his hands to the barrier and tried to push but suddenly he pulled back with a shout, he looked at his hands that had first degree red fleshy burns on his hands. He growled and hissed in pain. "Mountain Ash?"Ethan asked.

"No much stronger." Scott growled.

Ethan went to charge again when Scott held him back.

"What are you doing! Let go!"Ethan shouted barring his elongated teeth at Scott.

_Flap._

"I wouldn't if I were you." A melodic yet husky voice sang.

Ethan and Scott snapped there heads toward the corner of the room that was completely dark but Scott could faintly-just barely-could make the outline of a cloaked figure who was humming delightedly. It's eyes suddenly snapped open revealing viscous red and black irises that seemed to brighten even more. A vibrating growl rumbled in the boys chest. Ethan saw red and tried to lunge at the figure only to be held back by Scott.

"Who are you!? Let my brother go! _I'll kill you_!" Ethan screamed.

"Hmmm..." The figure hummed toward them "Threatning will get you no where young mutt."

Scott saw out of the corner of his eye Aiden' bonds tightened more causing Aiden to choke. "W-wait!" Scott shouted. "Whatever you want we'll give it to you just...let. Him. Go." He said through clenched teeth.

The cloaked figures eyes trailed to Aiden who was trying to breath only to sputter out black blood. The figure hummed again and look toward Scott who's amber eyes were begging.

_F-flap. Flap._

Scott piped up at the sound that seemed to be only coming from the figure in the corner. The wall seemed to flutter behind the figure but Scott knew it wasn't the wall or whatever was making the flapping, rustling noise. The tip of figures boots stepped into the moonlight followed by the disappearing of red eyes and rustling and flaping. A pale hand shot out and snapped it's figures. The bonds on Aiden vanished into black ash and Aiden fell to the ground vomitting black blood and gasping for air. Scott and Ethan tried to run to his aid only to be stopped by the black dust on the ground.

They watched as it swiveled from the ground turning into a black sandy mist, Scott ducked as it flew past his head and out the window. The sound of heeled boots coming from the corner filled the room. Scott turned his head toward to the sound to see a figure with an ankle length cloak covering their body. The figure turned it's head so Scott could see their face a bit, an emerald eyed woman stared back a him sparsely covered by long black bangs pulled the hood over her head. Before turning back to the broken window and standing on the edge.

"I'm not the enemy, Scott. I'm actually trying help you." The melodic husky voice said. "There's a force much stronger than you and I-well you, at work." The girl said. She turned around completely and smirked, "Oh, and by the way tell your mutt to stay away from my clone or next time I won't be so caring." She back-flipped out the broken window her cloak flying up in the back.

_Flap...Flap...Flap..._

"C-clone?" Scott choked.


	5. Cloned

**A/N: Okay, so I understand a few people are confused on what's going on but it will be a little more clear in this chapter on what is going on. I swear if you read my A/N's you'd probably understand more than you think. But since alot of you are confused, yes, Anna is a clone. That's why she had no heartbeat, clones technically aren't alive. So, I hope I cleared that up a bit and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC.**

**Chapter 4: Cloned**

It was hard enough getting Aiden out of the building, but what was harder was trying to get him on the bike. Aiden was unconscious the ride to Deaton's house, Scott knew it was late but they were running out of time. He could hear Aiden's heart began slowing down each minute over the roar of his motor-bike. He took a sharp turn down a suburban street almost tipping Aiden of the back off his bike.

Scott and Ethan soon came to a petite two-story white house on the corner of Grenada street. Ethan hurried off his motorcycle and helped Scott carry Aiden over to the porch who was now bleeding a lot more than he was before they left. They hobbled up the porch steps before Scott banged on the door with the arm he wasn't using to support Aiden. They heard a groan and the shuffling of fet coming down the stairs before the door opened.

"Not to be rude but who are and why are you at my door at three in the mor-" Deaton stopped in middle of his sentence when Scott and Ethan holding up an unconscious Aiden in their arms. "Come with me." He said firmly. He closed the door and led them into the back room of his quaint house.

"Put him on the table." Deaton commanded.

Scott lifted him off the ground and gently onto th table where Deaton took out soom medical sicssors and cut open Aiden's already ruined shirt. Ethan and Scott stepped back at the reveal of gus stomach that looked gutted. Many slashes went through him as if someone were trying to carve a turkey, Ethan's eye's flashed red for a moment before composing him self as best as he could.

"Why isn't he healing?" Scott asked in a quiet tone.

"He's been poisoned with something." Deaton said as he focused on cleaning Aiden's wounds.

"Wolfsbane?" Ethan asked.

"No much stronger than that," He took out some clippers and dug in his chest wounds until he clasped on to something and pulled it out slowly and held it in the air. Scott nearly choked on his own saliva at what he saw.

A huge single black bloody feather hung limply in Deatons clippers.

"A f-feather." Scott said as his eyes focused on it.

"It looks like the exact same feather that Stiles' Dad found a few days ago." Ethan breathed.

Deaton's head snapped up from cleaning, "There was another?"

"Remember I told you about the killings that have been happening to rogue werewolves?" Deaton nodded. "Well at one of the crime scenes Sherrif Stilinski found a huge black feather and was able to sneak it home to Stiles because he though it was related to the supernatural going on around here, he seemed to be right."

"Are you telling me, that my brother was poisoned by a freakish feather!" Ethan shouted.

"I suppose so." Deaton replied back calmly.

Suddenly the black feather began to wilt and turn into ash as it crumbled to pieces in Deatons hand. Scott jumped when the pieces began to smoke and form a black mist before flying out the room and through the mail slot on the door.

"What the hell!" Ethan yelled. Scott caught a glimpse of sadness in horror in Deaton's eyes before it vanished and was reaplaced by an emotionless face.

"That's the second time something like that has happened." Scott cried out frustrated.

"It's just going back to where it came from." Deaton said in a afar voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Ethan shouted while jabbing a finger in Deaton's chest, "You better tell me what you know or so help me I will not hold back on ripping. Your. Throat. Out."

Deaton looked at the finger that was currently resting on his chest before picking it off his chest and moving Ethan's finger onto the table. He was about to open his mouth before Aiden's body lunged up off the table thrashing and screaming around, his eyes turned red and rabid before he bared his teeth at Deaton perparing to lunge at him. Scott and Ethan held him back onto the table forcefully but trying not to hurt him.

"Aiden stopped! It's us Scott and I your okay!" Ethan sooth reassuringly but was failing.

Aiden would not stop thrashing on the table trying to rid the arms that restrained him. Scott looked at Deaton's worried face, "Can't you sedate him with someting?" Scott yelled over Aiden's feral screaming.

Deaton opened drawers wildly trying to find certain items. He grabbed a needle and vial of liquid that was clear but tinged purple a bit. Pulling the cap of the needle he began to draw the liquid into it before jamming it into the vein of Aiden's neck. Aiden's screaming began to quiet down and so did his thrashing until his limbs had completly stopped and were only slightly convulsing. Hesitantly, Scott and Ethan let go of Aiden's body.

"What'd you give him?" Ethan asked.

Deaton sighed and held up the vial, "A couple doses of Wolfsbane."

Scott sighed and ran his hand through his hair before gripping it tightly in anger and fustration, his wolf whined and howl at the vulnerability of his pack mate. "So how bad is the situation we're dealing with? Alpha bad? Kanima bad? Or Deaucalion and Darach bad?" Scott grinded out beneath his anger.

"You want an honest answer?" Deaton asked.

Scott and Ethan nodded.

"Worse."

...

Scott didn't sleep, he couldn't he was constantly worrying about what was going to happen and who was next to become hurt. But he couldn't let that happen. He was an Alpha now, a true one and he wasn't about to let his pack become wiped out by some thing that was most likely the one killing the rogues. Deaton had told them he'd look after Aiden and to come back in the morning so he could explain since he was pretty sure some of his neighbors had heard the commotion happening inside the house. They had barely agreed to that since Deaton knew something they did not. But at last they agreed to do it.

At school Scott was telling Stiles about the entire incident that had happened and to his dismay, Stiles had completly freaked out asking multiple questions at once. Slowly they had made it to their history class and sat down before pulling out his textbook and binder. He looked to his left and saw Anna but almost gasped. Her skin was a deathly grey color, her red hair was dull and frizzy, her green eyes looked lifeless. Her eyes were teary and red but she wasn't crying, Scott noticed that her teeth were clenched in pain and that she smelled different like...death.

"Good morning class," Mr. Dartmoor's deep voice boomed through the class room. "Today you will be reading a book for a three thousand word essay that is due next month."

The entire class groaned.

"Quiet!" Mr. Dartmoor shouted "Believe me, I too would rather be at home than to be here with you mongrels, but I have to be."

"Then why don't you just quit?" Stiles muttered, causing Scott to snort.

Scott zoned out through the rest of the lesson focusing on Anna who was gripping her chest tightly, and that's when he smelt it. Blood. Anna pulled back her hand and Scott caught a glimpse of stained crimon fingers before she ran out of her chair and out the door with Mr. Dartmoor calling after her. Scott didn't hesitate to go off after her.

He followed the drops of blood down the hall into the girls locker room and opened the door slightly to see Anna leaning on the lockers for support. "Anna?" He called out to her, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to see blood pouring out of her nose, ears, eyes and mouth. She dropped to the ground on her knees before coughing hoarsely.

"What's happening?" Scott asked her as he bent down to eye level.

"Why do you even care?" She coughed.

"I'm only trying to help." He argued.

"You can't, I've come to my limit."

"What are you talkng about?" He asked firmly.

"She told you didn't she? I'm a clone. Clones don't last long since were technically not alive." She full collapsed on the ground.

"So you just die off?! That's...that's-"

"Ridiculous, I know but thats the way it has to be. Clones aren't suppose to exist, we die off to reset balance."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, "But you look nothing like the girl I saw when Ethan and I went to save Aiden."

"Don't I?" Anna laughed "It's all apart of the curse."

"What curse?" Scott demanded.

Anna tried to answer but suddenly looked at her fingers and saw them turning into a black mist like Scott had seen happen with the binds on Aiden and the feathe Deaton had. "I'm going back to where I came from." Anna wheezed. Half her body was gone now and had changed into a black mist. "I'm going to give you some advice scott. Trust her." Scott scoffed, "What?!" Annna closed her eyes "She's not the enemy Scott, it's something else, something else entirely."

"What? Who is it!" Scott shouted in frustration.

"I...think you should be asking w-what is i-it..." Anna's shoulders fell limp. The rest off her body turned to black mist in his hands before it lifted up into the air and out the nearest open window. Scott growled loudly and was about to leave when the announcement came on:

"_Scott Mccall to the principal's office please._"

Great just what he needed

**A/N: All will be revealed next chapter!**


End file.
